1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a stacked memory device of performing an address remapping operation, a memory system including the stacked memory device and a method of performing an address remapping operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A memory capacity and an operation speed demanded for a main memory are increasing according to developments of hardware and software. In contrast, design related with address scenario of a memory controller tends to be simplified for high-speed operation and efficiency. Even though the memory controller provides a generic address management scheme, it may be difficult to optimize a real memory structure to the provided address management scheme so as to maximize performance of a memory system.